


Nyanmaru

by mk109



Series: French Code:Breaker Fics translated into English [1]
Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Character Death, French fic from 2014 now in English, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy, Translated from French, Translation, slight blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk109/pseuds/mk109
Summary: After a violent fight, a childish voice sings what should be a happy song, however the only thing in the air are tears and despair.-This is a translation from a French fic that is set in the anime from what I could piece together-
Relationships: Tenpouin Yuuki & Fujiwara Toki, Tenpouin Yuuki & Ogami Rei, Tenpouin Yuuki & Sakurakouji Sakura
Series: French Code:Breaker Fics translated into English [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nyanmaru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nyanmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661036) by Blue Depression. 



> Translation of Blue Depression's 2014 Code:Breaker Fanfic by the same name:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10673968/1/Nyanmaru
> 
> This is my first translation work outside of school, so let me know how I did. Also If you liked this fic please leave a like or comment on the original work.

**[Good Morning/Good Evening**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Code:Breaker, they belong to Aklimine Kamijyo]**

A strange childish tune fills the gloomy twilight atmosphere. In any other situation, the tune of this song would be joyful to all that hear it, however, at this present moment, it expresses the last breath of life of a young man lying in the middle of a battlefield. Rubble surrounds him and casts sinister shadows all around like killers lying in wait for their future prey. The tone of the singer is sad and weak while the pungent stench of death drifts from his mouth. 

A female figure was kneeling next to the dying man, struggling to press down on the gaping wound that went through the entirety of the boy’s stomach. The figure was a teenage girl with purple hair wearing a blood-stained and damaged school uniform from an obvious confrontation. 

“Hold on Yuuki! You can’t die, I forbid it!” 

Despite the efforts of Sakura to try and stop the bleeding, she felt that nothing could be done for Yuuki, as his life was flowing from her fingers all the same. A feeling of helplessness trounced her suddenly. Indeed she could do nothing for her friend, it was too late… The wound was too grave, the Code:Breaker lost too much blood… Tears of despair flowed silently along the student’s cheeks. Her eyes closed abruptly to try in vain to stop her tears. It was not the time to succumb to misery. Suddenly, Sakura felt a hand rest upon her lap. A cold but immeasurably gentle hand. The young woman turned towards the source and met the almost void of life gaze of Yuuki, his purple eyes expressing joy and concern inappropriate in this situation. 

“Nyanmaru… Why are you crying?” 

The naive and ignorant aura of the boy made this situation even sadder than previously witnessed. One would say that the young man was completely ignorant of the depressing fate that awaited him shortly. With great difficulty, Sakura produced a somewhat convincing smile that even the blind could see through. But Yuuki could not tell that her grin was ostensible. 

“What are you talking about Yuuki? Sakurakoji is not crying, she is merely tired.” 

The female student with purple hair turned towards the voice that just spoke. She recognized that it was Ogami, who stood behind her, further back she found Toki, looking angelic as usual in his lost form. Nevertheless, under his Joker person, Sakura discerned a glint of genuine sadness, despite his efforts to hide it.  
“Ogami… Toki…” 

She was not the only one with clothing in a pitiful state, Ogami and Toki’s clothes served as a testament to their strenuous battles Number Six had a bloody arm and Number Four kept an eye shut due to severe pain. The young woman, no girl for she was as powerless as a child in her grief, let a new surge of tears engulf her face, turning to the dying man who produced for her a sad and weak smile. At this moment Sakura did not have a single drop of tenacity left to give, she did not have the resolve to see him die… not him… not Yuuki… He did not deserve this… So naive, so nice… She put her head on his chest to hide her tears, placing her ear close to her friend’s heart to listen to his faint heartbeat. A hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Sakura to jolt. She raised her head towards Ogami who approached with a sincere smile. 

“Sakurakoji do not cry! Yuuki is only lightly injured he will get through this is nothing.” 

The young girl futilely tried to stop the tears running down her cheeks, she wanted to wipe them away but her hands were busy compressing the wound in order to stop the bleeding. Rei tenderly wiped her cheeks with his gloved hand then all three of them placed themselves around Number Three, kneeling beside him. Toki took his hand and Ogami patted his head gently.

“My friends… Six… Four… Nyanmaru… I am overjoyed that you are all near me…”

Sakura closed her eyes so she would no longer see the face of her friend, it was too hard to see him look already dead. Tears left her red eyes despite all her efforts to contain them. 

“Yuuki if we sang the song you love so much? All together…” 

The young girl opened her eyes when Toki announced his idea. She was astonished, due to the fact that the blond hated the song. When Sakura met his eye, she understood. The Fourth Code:Breaker, Toki Fujiwara, son of the Prime Minister, and determination incarnate was mourning the imminent death of his friend. Sakura turned her head toward Ogami who always wore a mask of cold indifference, of a killer, of impartial justice, however, just this one she saw his impregnable mask break, revealing sad and vulnerable eyes. 

“Oh yes… I would like that a lot…” 

It was then that all three of them began to start singing the theme song of Yuuki’s favorite show. Slowly the voice of the young Code:Breaker with red hair died out throughout the song, the song that hardly anyone knew the lyrics to. Sakura sang loud and out of tune crying all the tears she had, Ogami started the song with a deep and slightly rough voice, reciting the lyrics perfectly, while Toki sang to Yuuki with a broken voice, nostalgia in his eye. Near the end of the song, the three teens realized that they were singing alone. The childish and joyful voice of Yuuki had fallen silent permanently. They would never hear that beautiful voice again, see his eyes shine at the prospect of seeing his favorite show, or just receive his Nyanmaru stickers on their forehead as a token of friendship. Never again would they see him hopping around, sharing his good mood, and flashing a childish grin. 

Ogami lowered his head, then ran his hand over his friend’s eyelids to close them. Sakura was still holding the wound, a now unnecessary action. 

“Hitomi was right.” 

Toki lifted his blond head to look at Ogami, recognizing in the killer’s gaze a deep and sudden hatred. 

“The fate of the Code:Breakers is tragic, they die unknown and forgotten. No one should expect to die without recognition, with no date of birth, no name on their nonexistent grave. Only trash deserves to die this way.” 

Sakura also raised her head to look at the young man with blue hair. Yes, he was right at some level no one deserved to die in such a horrid manner, however he had missed something. The young woman looked up towards the sky, smiling while crying. 

Yuuki Tenpouin was not going to be forgotten. Even through death, his persona would live on through those who love him. Some say that death holds no influence on love, but we know deep in our hearts that love continues to be emitted even after death. 

May she triumph overall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was a fanfic from 2014 written by Blue Depression on fanfiction.net that I translated to bring new content to the Code:Breaker fandom. I will most likely translate the rest of the French Fanfics as well (9 in total, 10 if you count the rated M one.) If I have the time. 
> 
> I translated the original comments that correspond to this fic to make the translation more authentic.


End file.
